Acuerdo de Relacion
by Fatii Cosgrove
Summary: Sheldon pude hacer que cualquier cosa se vea como algo formal, con sus reglas estrictas y exageraciones, pero nadie esperaba un acuerdo como este... FanFic: Shenny - The Big Bang Theory. P.D.: Soy mala resumiendo -.-
1. Descubrimientos

**Acuerdo de ****Relación**

**Personajes principales: **Penny & Sheldon - The Big Bang Theory

**Disclaimer: **The Big Bang Theory y sus personajes le pertenecen a Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady y Warner channel.

**Resumen:** Sheldon pude hacer que cualquier cosa se vea como algo formal, con sus reglas estrictas y exageraciones, pero nadie esperaba un acuerdo como este...

* * *

Sheldon estaba histérico porque en la _Tienda de Comic_ un "gordito" se le acercó con una cara simpática y le estornudó justo en el rostro. Como Leonard estaba con él le pidió a gritos y sin abrir los ojos que lo llevara al apartamento. Una vez allí, el físico alto se recostó en su lugar.

- Pronto Leonard, vé a mi habitación y busca mi desinfectante liquido y el pack de paños húmedos. ¡Apresúrate! - El alto ordenó muy consternado.

- Si Sheldon, voy lo mas rápido que puedo! - Leonard le respondió sin interés pero apresurado.

Cuando Leonard entro a la habitación de Sheldon miro para todos lados, pero no encontró nada.

- Ey, Sheldon ¿Donde están? -

- En la cajonera de la entrada segundo cajón desde arriba, esta el desinfectante y los paños en mi mesa de luz. - Resopló.

- Eh, Ok -

Se dirigió a la cajonera y agarro el desinfectante, cuando fue por los paños otro objeto llamó su atención.

* * *

_7 minutos antes..._

Penny estaba en su departamento, haciendo_ zapping_, estaba aburrida no tenia nada interesante que hacer, cuando escucha unos cuantos ruidos y gritos del departamento cruzando el pasillo.

- ¿Sheldon? - Dijo mas para si misma, con un tono de voz raro para ella.

Se paró rápidamente, salió de su apartamento y cruzó el pasillo casi de un salto.

- Ey, Shelly ¿estas bien? - Dijo abriendo la puerta.

- Penny, tocar la puerta antes de entrar a un lugar ajeno es una convención social no opcional y una demostración de buenos modales que fueron surgiendo a medida de la evolución racional... -

- grr... Esta bien, esta bien - Lo interrumpió molesta, aunque aliviada por que sabia que eso significaba que estaba bien. Volvió a salir y cerrar la puerta detras de ella.

Toc Toc Toc... - ¿Sheldon serias taaaan amable de dejarme pasar a tu bella morada? - La rubia dijo con un tono sarcástico.

- Por supuesto que si Penny - Contesto complacido y sin rastrear en absoluto su sarcasmo tan obvio.

- ¿Sheldon estas bien? Escuche gritos y ru... ¿Por que estas con los ojos cerrados? -

- No Penny, no estoy bien, estoy en riesgo de enfermarme por culpa de un sujeto; muy similar a Sam del Señor de los Anillos, por cierto; y estoy con los ojos cerrados para que su saliva no este en mi -

- De acuerdo cariño - Penny miro con cara confusa y divertida. - Ah, hablando de "acuerdos"... -

-Espera un momento... - la interrumpió - ¡Leonard! ¿Cuanto mas vas a tardar? -

- ¿Donde esta Leonard? - Preguntó curiosa.

- En mi habitación -

- ¿Que...? En tu habitación!? - Su tono era desesperado

* * *

[...] otro objeto llamó su atención.

Eran varias hojas apiladas prolijamente una abajo de la otra. Con una portada rosada que decía _"**Acuerdo de Relación**" _como titulo, pero abajo de todo estaba lo que impacto a Leonard _"Este documento es legalmente vinculable entre: Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, Ph.D y..." _Leonard no lo podía creer, justo en la linea de abajo estaba **la firma de Penny.**

_- Oh no, est... esto debe ser un malentendido, una broma pesada... jaa! -_ Pensó para si mismo y con una risa seca al final.

Hace tan solo una semana el y Penny terminaron, y quedaron en ser amigos así que esto era imposible.

Levantó la portada y sus ojos se posaron en la siguiente página:

_"**Clausula de notificación de invitados durante la noche:** Debe haber una notificación anticipada de 24hs si una mujer/hombre ,no relacionada, se quedará durante la noche en la casa/departamento de cualquiera de los integrantes de la relación hombre/mujer respectivamente._

_**Articulo 1:** La demostración de afecto publico, que constituye en agarrase de las manos y/o abrasarse, es __aceptable_ en las siguientes circunstancias:

_A) Cualquiera de las partes necesita `una demostración de amor´ (termino social)._

_B) Cualquiera de las partes esta en peligro de caerse._

_C) __Cualquiera de las partes merece un sincero apretón de manos después de ganar un Premio Nobel._

_D) Fue solicitado formal o informalmente por cualquiera de las partes por X motivo._

_**[...]**_

_**Articulo 2:** El coito es aceptable en la relación bajo los siguientes términos:_

_1) Ambos deben haber tomado una ducha 30 minutos antes de la practica del coito._

_2) Deben haberse lavado completamente la boca (cepillado, hilo dental, enjuague)_

**_[...]_**

_**Articulo 2, sección 3:** El acto del coito se conformará con los siguientes, y posibles términos que pueden ser agregados en el __futuro_:

_A) Caricias, besos y abrazos pre-coito._

_B) Permitir abrazase y acariciarse luego que el coito haya concluido, durante media hora._

_C) Bañarse luego de la realización indicada en el termino B)._

_D) En caso que sea posible, es aceptable dormir en la misma cama luego de cumplir con lo acordado en el termino C).** [...]**__"_

Leonard evitó seguir, pero no pudo controlar que su mirada se dirigía a una pequeña inscripción al final de la hoja:

_"El masculino de la relación, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, Ph.D. acepta experimentar nuevas posiciones en el acto del coito junto al femenino de la relación si fuese ped..."_

El físico experimental estaba en estado de _SHOCK_, no solo, no podía creer que Sheldon estuviera en una relación con Penny si no que tampoco le entraba en la cabeza a Sheldon teniendo, también, una RELACIÓN FÍSICA CON PENNY!...

Se tranquilizó y pensó que solo seria una estúpida broma, hizo un intento de risa, pero la exasperación lo pudo más. Y en un estado inconsciente, con los papeles en una mano, manoteo el pack de paños con la otra; ya ocupada por el desinfectante. Y se dirigió a la sala de estar...

- ¡SHEELDON! - Gritó y cuando estaba cerca del alto le arrojó el estúpido pedido.

- Auch! - Fue lo que atino a decir Sheldon confundido e inconsciente de la situación. No como Penny, que entendió todo tan pronto como escucho el grito y vio unos papeles familiares agarrados con firmeza por Leonard.

- eeh... Hey! Leonard - La tonta frase que dijo intentando ser simpática empeoro el estado del mas bajo.

- Cállate Penny! -

- Leonard, esa no es manera de dirigirse a una dama... - Sheldon regaño.

- ¡Tu también cállate Sheldon! - Hubo una mirada rápida entre Penny y Sheldon y se volvieron a mirar a Leonard que continuó...

- No!... saben que? no se callen, hablen y explíquenme ¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO? - Exigió, tirando el "objeto en cuestión" al sillón junto a Sheldon.

- Cariño... - Sheldon miro extrañado como Penny llamaba a Leonard.

- Lamentamos que te enteres así, pero... - Se interrumpió ella misma buscando las palabras correctas.

- ¿Lamentan qué? que me entere ¿Qué? que es una broma, verdad? - Su tono de voz bajo solo un poco

- Vamos Sheldon! Di _"Bazinga"_ - Leonard dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Sheldon.

- Leonard... - Por primera vez el físico teórico no sabia que decir, todos esos gritos lo alteraron demasiado.

- Mira Sheldon y y... espera un momento! - En cuanto Penny dijo eso, Leonard sintió el tono amenazador de ella en la ultima frase. La chica reflexiono en unos segundos.

- Tu no eres nadie para regañarnos como si fuéramos unos cachorros pequeños... - La rubia grito, y cuando giro a Sheldon, vio que en su rostro se había dibujado una pequeña sonrisa mirando a la nada, obviamente, pensando en esos cachorros.

- Quita esa expresión de tu cara! - Amenazo con los ojos medio entrecerrados y apuntando a Sheldon con un dedo. Inmediatamente después de un segundo el alto estaba muy serio.

- Leonard, tu no tienes ningún derecho de venir como un histérico a juzgarnos - Su voz ya no era tan alta.

- Sheldon y yo estamos en una relación... - Penny confesó, en realidad no había nada que confesar solo confirmó.

Leonard ya estaba calmado, pero seguía impactado por lo que estaba oyendo.

- ... nosotros somos novios - Aclaró.

**[...]**

* * *

**N/A: **_Espero que les haya gustado, este es el primer Fic que me atrevo a publicar, tengo otras ideas volando en mi cabeza que ojalá pueda derramar en nuevas Historias, obviamente, continuará... Se me ocurrió la historia viendo TBBT, era un episodio sobre Amy y Sheldon pero como no me gusta esa pareja solo me sirvió como una base de la idea principal, ademas me inspiraron otros FanFic's que estaban muy buenos._

_Quizas no pude captar tanto el personaje de Leonard tal vez lo exageré un poco jjajaja y no tubo tanto dialogo Sheldon, pero solo es un comienzo._

_Sus Reviews son muy agradecidos, díganme que les parece este inicio. Los próximos espero que sean mas largos._


	2. FlashBacks

**Acuerdo de ****Relación - ****Cap. № 2**

**Personajes principales: **Penny & Sheldon - The Big Bang Theory

**Disclaimer: **The Big Bang Theory y sus personajes le pertenecen a Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady y Warner channel.

**Resumen:** Sheldon pude hacer que cualquier cosa se vea como algo formal, con sus reglas estrictas y exageraciones, pero nadie esperaba un acuerdo como este...

* * *

**{...}**

_- Sheldon y yo estamos en una relación... - Penny confesó, en realidad no había nada que confesar solo confirmó._

_Leonard ya estaba calmado, pero seguía impactado por lo que estaba oyendo._

_- ... nosotros somos novios - Aclaró._

El físico experimental se sentó en la primer silla vacía que atinó a tocar. Penny jugaba con sus manos entrelazando sus dedos y Sheldon solo se quedó sentado con las manos en su regazo.

- Lamento como reaccioné, lo siento - Dijo Leonard, minutos después luego de calmarse.

- No, cariño, esta bien - Penny dijo con un tono tranquilizador y Sheldon solo asintió.

- ¿Tu me dejaste por él? - Al principio la pregunta se le atragantó en la garganta como un nudo con el que no podes hablar, pero pudo decirlo igual.

- No, por supuesto que no, tu eres mi meor amigo - Sheldon no dudo en decirlo tan pronto como lo escucho decir eso.

Leonard solo dio una risa en seco de ironía, mientras se sacaba los anteojos para refregarse los ojos con la mano. Y Penny calló a Sheldon con la mirada para que no preguntara '¿Que es lo gracioso?' al no entender su sarcasmo.

- Entonces, ¿Como se supone que fue? - Y volvió a ponerse los anteojos para prestarle atención a su respuesta.

- Bueno, eh... cuando estábamos juntos... - Empezó Penny, sentándose junto a Sheldon.

* * *

_**{FLASHBACK / 11 días antes}**  
_

Bernadette escuchaba a su amiga y compañera de trabajo mientras le explicaba sus problemas entre lagrimas.

- Realmente Bernadette, me siento como un objeto -

- Amiga, tu no eres tal cosa, eres una excelente persona - Le dijo y le dio una sonrisa cálida.

- Si, claro. Todo el mundo lo notó y lo decían, quizás solo me lo decían en broma o intentando hacernos enojar en chiste, pero tienen razón. Leonard solo me quiere como un lindo trofeo de oro que guarda en la repisa de arriba y solo lo saca para mostrar a sus amigos y dar envidia... - Sollozó en un suspiro entrecortado, subiendo y bajando el pecho notoriamente. - ... y tener sexo. - Intentó una risa seca, casi subiendo la comisura de su labio para volver a su rostro triste.

- Penny... - Intentó su amiga, no sabia muy bien que hacer para consolar a la rubia. Ella la tenia que apoyar, pero también creía que Leonard y Penny tenían que estar juntos. Pero dudó bastante ahora que sabia lo que su amiga pensaba.

- Lo peor de todo es que yo lo sabia. ¡Yo lo entendía! Sabia que me quería solo por ser una "cara bonita"- Pasó largo momento de silencio, mientras Bernadette acariciaba la espalda de Penny en su medio abrazo. Solo se escuchaban los sollozos de vez en cuando. La mas bajita pensaba en que Penny tenia razón en la mayoría de las cosas que dijo.

- Si te sientes así, deberías hablar con él y solucionar las cosas. -

- Es que no hay nada que se pueda hacer para que se solucione... -

- Creo que lo tienes que hacer es pensar que es mejor para ti, sin pensar en lo que digan los demás, si solamente la otra persona es feliz no significa que tengas que fingir que tu también lo eres, también importas amiga! En una relación se necesitan dos ¿De acuerdo? - Bernadette le dijo mientras frotaba mas su espalda con una linda sonrisa.

Penny se le acercó mas y la abrazó fuerte mientras la agradeció - Gracias - en voz baja - Gracias por escucharme... y perdón te estoy molestando en el trabajo, tenemos mesas que atender y yo... - Suspiró.

- No te preocupes Penny, siempre cuando necesites a alguien que te ayude... -

- Si, por supuesto! Gracias - Dijo Penny secándose los ojos con el delantal.

- Bueno, creo que yo voy a ir a atender las mesas, yo te cubro si quieres, mientras vas al baño para arreglarte el maquillaje... -

- Oh... ¿Tan mal esta? - Y se rió al final, luego se dirigió al baño.

_**{FIN FLASHBACK}**_

* * *

- Perdón, pero yo no soy un monstruo... - Interrumpió Leonard.

- Lo siento, pero así es como me sentí - Dijo lentamente mirando a un costado - Ademas esta es mi historia, yo cuento mi historia. No la interrumpas - Agregó mas rápido poniéndose con la espalda derecha y señalando a Leonard con un dedo.

- Bueno, pero creo que no deberias decir cosas que no son, por ejemp... -

- Mis disculpas - Interrumpió a lo que seria un larga discusión - Pero creo que debemos escuchar a Penny para aclarar esta situación. -

El mas bajo de los tres suspiró - Lo que sea. - Y los dos hombres se volvieron a escuchar a Penny que continuó, Sheldon también estaba interesado en escuchar, algunas partes de la historia él no las sabia.

- De acuerdo... -

* * *

_**{FLASHBACK / 10 días antes}**_

Luego de una batalla interna de sentimientos y pensamientos, analizó los consejos de su amiga y de una parte escondida de su cerebro (que no entendía por que no le hizo caso antes). Se decidió a tomar valor y a opacar su lado amable (que siempre se apiadaba de Leonard).

Tocó un par de veces la puerta del departamento 4A para ser recibida con una gran sonrisa, que la invitó a pasar y tomar asiento, para luego desaparecer cuando ella dijo - Tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio Leonard. - Junto a un leve ceño fruncido de seriedad. Ella trataba de luchar para no retractarse.

- Oh, Ok. ¿No te gustaría hacer otra cosa mejor? - El sabia. - Espera, te voy a servir algo para tomar. - Pero Penny lo agarró del brazo para evitar su huida.

- No, gracias. Es en serio Leonard. - Ella esperaba que el digiera algo, pero como él solo asintió, ella continuó. - Es sobre nosotros -

- Uhhrg... - Solo sonó de los labios del físico experimental. - No se si quiera. -

- Leonard... - Dijo lento sacudiendo la cabeza en negación.

- Esta bien, esta bien. Lo entiendo. "Serio" significa que vas a terminar conmigo -

- No, no es es... espera si, si es eso. - No pensó que lo captaría tan rápido, Penny estaba por decir algo, pero Leonard siguió.

- Por favor, por favor Penny no me dejes. Eres la mejor cosa que me pesó en la vida. Juro ya no voy a se mas celoso... tal vez - Rogó Leonard.

- Ese es el maldito problema. Yo no soy una cosa, no soy un bonito trofeo que pulir de vez en cuando. Y esa es otra razón, nunca confiaste en mi Leonard - Él escucho observando por encima de sus anteojos con una ceja levantada.

- ¡Por su puesto que no confió en ti, desde que te conocí millones de hombres salieron de tu puerta luego que le dabas sexo a cambio de nada! - Gritó levantandose - Yo te doy amor, te doy seguridad y no me puedes dar nada a cambio por eso. -

- ¡Maldito hijo de perra, idiota! - Se aceró a él y lo empujó haciendo que caiga en el sofá. - ¿Me llamas puta? Gracias a ti dejé de ver a mis amigos por tus celos, me volví insegura de mi misma, solo paso tiempo contigo y los chicos de vez en cuando, mi vida se redujo de mi casa al trabajo, del trabajo a tu cama y luego a mi casa. Solo para que tu no te sientas mal o pienses que estoy saliendo con alguien más, por que tu piensas que yo soy una puta de bonito cuerpo ¡Maldita sea! - Ella gritó con rabia.

La voz la Penny quedó flotando en un denso aire, por instantes parecía que ninguno iba a decir algo más, pero Leonard cambió eso.

- Lo siento, Penny - Dijo en voz baja.

Ella suspiró - Eso ya no alcanza. - Se acercó a la entrada y agregó: - Realmente lamento como terminó esto, cuando todo este mas tranquilo me gustaría hablar, si quieres. Adiós, Leonard - Y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

Penny se apoyó en la puerta del departamento de su, ahora, ex-novio y las lagrimas todavía caían por sus mejillas, toda separación es dura, aunque sabia que esta era por su bien. Cerrando los ojos suspiró y transformó su rostro con una leve sonrisa.

Sheldon subía las escaleras, cuando notó que Penny estaba apoyada en su puerta llorando.

Se detuvo una considerable distancia de ella - Penny, ¿Sufriste alguna clase de ataque violento, robo o lesión? - Peguntó él con un tono, extrañamente, preocupado.

Penny agrandó su sonrisa un poco mas - No, Moonpie. Todo esta perfecto - Y antes de que Sheldon pudiera quejarse por el apodo que usaba su Meemaw en él, la rubia ya había entrado a su propio apartamento.

_Quizas Penny se estuviera forzando la sonrisa, pero estaba científicamente demostrado que sonreír, aunque sea falsamente, mejora el autoestima._

* * *

- Hola Leonard - Dijo Sheldon cerrando la puerta al entrar al 4A.

- Hey Sheldon... - Él estaba sentado en el sillón - ¿Te encontraste con Penny, verdad? -

- Así, es. La vi llorando, ella debe estar enfrentando cambios hormonales - Sheldon dijo dirigiéndose a la nevera, de espaldas a Leonard.

- Si, uuh... ella rompió conmigo. - El más alto, levantó la cabeza mirando al frente pensando en eso.

Volviéndose al sillón para encender la televisión dijo - Y supongo, que quieres hablar de ello. -

- Podrías hacer ese esfuerzo por mi, bueno después de todo eres mi amigo... deberías. -

Cuando vio que Sheldon le dirigió una mirada - Es una convención social no opcional. - Agregó Leonard por si acaso.

- ¡Demonios! - Dijo el físico teórico, sabiendo que en ese caso no podía zafar. - Te prepararé una taza de té caliente - Y se levantó.

- Genial... - Leonard suspiró, Sheldon tampoco seria de gran ayuda, pero necesitaba a algún ser_ biótico _que lo escuchara_, aunque en este caso no le entendiera,_ y poder desatar todo su furia, odio y dolor que sentía hacia Penny en ese momento. P_ero peor es nada, pensó Leonard._

******{...}**  


* * *

**N/A:**_ Perdón, perdón, perdón! Realmente me tardé bastante. No tenia inspiración, pero acá está el segundo capitulo. Ya estoy escribiendo el próximo._

_**ME ENCANTARÍA QUE ME AYUDARAN Y ME DIERAN UNA IDEA PARA EL SIGUIENTE,** SUGERENCIAS, CRITICAS, TODO; **BUENAS O MALAS,** MANDENMELOS POR MP. O UN COMENTARIO. Obvio!... les voy a dar crédito ;)_

_PD: Se que es descabellado que Penny cuente como se sentía Leonard o relate escenas donde no estaba, pero de alguna u otra forma ustedes tenían que saber todo lo que pasó, hagan como si también Sheldon lo cuenta junto con ella... xD_

_- Saludos_


	3. Ya, ya Sheldon esta aquí

_**{FLASHBACK / Al día siguiente}**_

_Toc, Toc, Toc. _"Penny" Él sintió movimiento detrás de la puerta.

_Toc, Toc, Toc. _"Penny" Vió una sombra bajo la puerta.

_Toc, Toc, Toc._ "Penny" La puerta se abrió.

"Hey, Sheldon. ¿Quieres pasar?" Dijo ella.

"Hola Penny." Y entró al departamento.

"Supongo que... ¿Ya sabes que termine con Leonard, verdad?" Preguntó mientras lo veía sentarse en el sofá.

"Si, así es."

"Y... ¿Entonces vienes a ver como estoy?" Ella dijo sonriendo, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"No, realmente. Vine para pedirte que vuelvas con Leonard."

Penny se levantó en un instante. Mirando a Sheldon y apuntando con el dedo a la puerta dijo "Lárgate."

Se dio la vuelta y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua_, se controló para no buscar alcohol, aunque igual no tenia._

"Pero Penny, creo que va a ser lo mejor para los tres." Dijo él, mirándola, tieso desde su asiento.

"¿Que?... ¿Los TRES?"

"Así es. Según lo que he escuchado de Leonard, Howard y Raj, tu siempre vas a volver con él por necesidad del coito. Leonard se pasea por todo el departamento cantando deprimentes canciones románticas e interrumpe mi sueño REM con sus sollozos, lamentos y ruidosas pantuflas a mitad de la noche. No lo puedo aguantar más, él no canta exactamente como un coro lírico." Manifestó como si fuera lo mas lógico para esta situación.

Penny intentó hablar, pero no sabia como hacerle entender a Sheldon, aveces era tan incongruente para ella como una persona no pudiera entender las cosas más lógicas de la vida; claro... para Sheldon lo lógico era otra cosa. Pero él estaba allí, sin importarle lo que le digan los demás, siempre haciendo lo que cree mejor y mas cómodo para él, Penny envidiaba eso de Sheldon aveces.

Un suspiro denso salió de ella mientras se sentaba en el sofá dejando el vaso de agua en la mesa de café.

Pasaron un minuto sin decir nada, Sheldon estaba por hablar cuando escuchó un ruido ajeno a él.

Ella estaba llorando.

Él consideró salir del departamento sin hacer ruido, pero luego la vio tan mal y se acercó a Penny.

Con lo que seria considerado un 'abrazo' para Sheldon, le palmeo la espalda a la rubia triste y dijo "Ya, ya... Sheldon esta aquí."

Penny escondió una sonrisa que intentó salir al escucharlo con las manos que ya cubrían su rostro _(Sheldon es tan Sheldon- Pensó)_.

"Sheldon, tú no sabes lo difícil que fue para mi dejarlo, yo todavía lo quiero. Pero esa relación no me hacia bien, yo no dejaba de tomar, yo ya no salia y no me juntaba más con mis amigas. Y Con Leonard me sentía como usada. Y desde hace mucho tiempo que me sentía así. Lo tuve que pensar demasiado antes de hacerlo, no fue fácil." Le explicó.

Él tragó saliva "Bueno... no entiendo que era lo mucho que tenias que pensar... si no lograbas sacar ningún bienestar o beneficio de la relación lo más lógico era terminarlo en el momento... ¿Verdad?"

"Si lo es, pero tenia miedo de quedarme sola. De perder a mis amigos por que tuvieran que elegir entre mi o Leonard. Y las otras veces que lo deje me quedé sola, Sheldon. Tenia miedo de perder a Bernadette, Raj, a Leonard como amigo, incluso a Howard, de perderte a ti."

"No me vas a perder, siempre voy a ser tu amigo." Y le dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando ella volteo a verlo.

"Gracias, Moonpie. No tienes idea de lo mucho que significa para mi." Y se secó las mejillas.

Sheldon se sonrojó. "Muy bien Penny." Dijo levantándose. "Nos vemos esta noche."

"¿Para que?" Preguntó con una sonrisa acompañándolo hasta la puerta.

"Pasaremos la noche juntos." _(Si fuera otro hombre pensaría que tiene otra cosa en mente, pero es Sheldon- Pensó divertida.)_

"¿En serio? Tú nunca cambias tus rutinas, Sheldon"

"No me hagas reconsiderarlo." Dijo con media sonrisa.

"Ow... Gracias, cariño." Abrió la puerta. "Hoy es Lunes, por lo que mmm... ¿Noche de comida_ Thai _y... _Bowling_ con _Wii_?" Adivinando.

"Correcto, vendrás al departamento."

"Cariño, yo no quisiera, ya sabes... cruzarme con Leonard, todavía no hemos hablado y no se como están las cosas entre nosotros dos."

"No tienes de que preocuparte Penny, me aseguraré de que no este." Saliendo de espaldas a Penny.

"De acuerdo, adiós cariño." Cuando Sheldon se dio vuelta para despedirse, se encontró con un abrazó de ella.

"Gracias." le susurró Penny en el oído.

"Hasta luego, Penny." Se fue, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

* * *

Era de noche y ya llegaba la hora de comida_ Thai._ Sheldon, extrañamente, se sentía ansioso por ver a Penny.

_Toc, Toc, Toc_ "Perfecto, ¿ahora quien es?" Dijo para él mismo y abrió la puerta.

"Hey Moonpie." Dijo Penny.

"Hola, ¿Por que tocas la puerta Penny?, tu nunca lo haces." Le preguntó confundido aún con la mano en el picaporte.

"Es que no me pareció bien que abra la puerta, pase y ya... ¿Leonard está?"

"Parecía que eso jamas te importó antes. Y te dije que Leonard no iba a estar para cuando vinieras." Sheldon pasó y se dirigió al sillón.

Penny lo siguió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. "Oh... bien."

"Ademas, que tendría de malo que Leonard este aquí. Tu eres mi amiga y yo te invite." Ella se sentó en el sillón al lado de Sheldon y agarró su comida, al igual que él.

"Si y gracias por eso cariño, pero ya te explique que no me sentiría cómoda con eso."

Luego de un momento, con la tele encendida.

"¿Y... donde fue Leonard?" Preguntó sin apartar la mirada del televisor.

"Se fue con Wolowitz y Koothrappali a un bar en busca de mujeres."

"Oh... bien." Esta realmente feliz de que Leonard aya decidió salir para olvidarse de ella si era necesario, ella también quería hacer eso.

Ellos intercalaron charlas mientras, en la tele, veían una programación a elección de la rubia.

_**{Minutos luego de que acabaron de comer}**_

"_Trailing badly, _Penny necesita un pleno para tener esperanzas de alcanzar a Sheldon Cooper, es decir yo, que está dominando en el noveno cuadro con un récord personal de 68." Sheldon dijo emocionado.

"¿Cariño, todo esto es realmente necesario?" Dijo Penny divertida, mientras se pasaba talco por las manos _(obligada por Sheldon)_.

Sheldon llevaba su camisa celeste de _Bowling_ con su nombre bordado sobre el bolsillo.

Penny también usaba una camisa celeste, era la antigua camisa de _Bowling_ de Sheldon que ya no usaba, que también tenia el nombre de él bordado. Le quedaba de largo hasta las caderas y ceñido en su pechos, y por más que se controlara, Sheldon no pudo evitar ver eso.

"Penny, la gente de _Nintendo_ sólo puede ir hasta cierto punto para ayudarnos a recrear una experiencia deportiva real. Tenemos que hacer nuestra parte, también."

"Ok..." En el momento en que Penny "tiró", Sheldon jura haber visto en cámara lenta festejar a Penny.

Y luego borroso."Si!" Gritó ella.

"Oh, no!" Dijo Sheldon en voz baja.

"Oh, si!" Cuando la rubia se volteo a verlo, él sostenía su mano sobre su frente. "Vamos! Solo eres un mal perdedor."

Él no se sentía realmente bien"Oh... Penny"

"Oye, Sheldon... ¿Cariño, estas bien?" Ella se acercó a el físico teórico que estaba tambaleándose. "Hey... ¿Que te sucede, Sheldon?" Preguntó preocupada mientras lo sostenía y él se aferró a su hombro.

"Agh... llévame a mi habitación,..." Él soltó un quejido. "... por favor, Penny"

"Claro, que si cariño."

Una vez que él estaba en su cama, la rubia le alcanzó lo que le pidió, que era un vaso de agua, una toalla húmeda y un _Dramamine Oral_ para el mareo.

"Aquí tienes Moonpie." Y le entregó el vaso de agua junto al medicamento.

"Penny, solo mi Meem-. Oh... ya que importa." Suspiró y se tomó el comprimido rápido.

"Parece que Sheldon Cooper no fue diseñado para perder." Bromeo ella sentada en su cama, al lado de él.

"Al decir diseñado, no te refieres a mi como una persona te re-" Bostezó "... te refieres a un..." Bostezó.

"Ya cariño, parece que tienes sueño." Dijo retirando el paño húmedo de su frente.

Penny, con el dorso de su mano tocó la frente de Sheldon. "Estas caliente Moonpie." Se rió mientras acarició su mejilla.

"Cánteme _Soft Kitty_, Penny." Pidió. "Junto al _dimenhidrinato_ y _clorhidrato de piridoxina _que contiene el medicamento me dormiré enseguida."

"Por supuesto, Cariño" Ella no entendió la ultima parte.

"Y ya no te molestaré más."

"No me molestas, Moonpie..." Penny se aclaró la garganta y comenzó.

_"Soft kitty, __Warm kitty, _  
_Little ball of fur. _  
_Happy kitty, __Sleepy kitty, _  
_Purr, Purr, Purr._

___Soft kitty, __Warm kitty, _  
_Little ball of fur. _  
_Happy kitty, __Sleepy kitty, _  
_Purr, Purr, Purr._"

"Gracias, Penny." Susurró.

"De nada, Cariño."

Penny observó como cerraba los ojos luego de cantar la canción.

Cuando trató levantarse se dio cuenta que Sheldon estaba agarrándole la mano derecha. Intentó safarce, pero era imposible sin despertarlo... y no podia hacer eso.

Miró al rededor y todo estaba tan tranquilo... y verlo durmiendo le hacia dar sueño.

_"La cama de Sheldon es bastante cómoda realmente... ¿Que podría pasar?" - Pensó Penny_

Se recostó en la cama, aún con el más alto aferrado a su mano, se acurrucó de costado viendo a Sheldon... y cerró los ojos._ "Solo un poquito de varias horas."_

Y durmieron juntos.

* * *

_**N/A: **Lo se! Esto es muy OOC... ¿Cuando Sheldon deja una frase incompleta?...xD_

_Me disculpó por la mala redacción de el personaje de Penny, pero sentí que seria bueno hablar con sus errores como cuando dice "I and Leonard" o "so best" en el idioma original __o repite mucho la "Y"_ para que se pareciera más a ella. (:

_Y si, me declaro culpable, use unos cuentos diálogos de TBBT. Pero igual... aquí está el tercer capitulo._


	4. Tostadas y semáforos

**Acuerdo de ****Relación - ********Cap. № 4**

**Personajes principales: **Penny & Sheldon - The Big Bang Theory

**Disclaimer: **The Big Bang Theory y sus personajes le pertenecen a Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady y Warner channel.

* * *

_Se recostó en la cama, aún con el más alto aferrado a su mano, se acurrucó de costado viendo a Sheldon... y cerró los ojos. "Solo un poquito de varias horas."_

_Y durmieron juntos._

_**{FLASHBACK / Al día siguiente}**_

El reloj biológico de Sheldon sonó adelantadamente a lo acostumbrado. Al despertarse siempre lo primero que hacia era estabilizar su mente y coordinarse con su rutina, es decir: saber el día, cual iba a ser su desayuno, las fibras que consumiría, su trabajo, su pizarra, sus ecuaciones, sus teorías y su apreciado futuro Premio Nobel.

Esta vez fue diferente. Se sentía cómodo y alegre, como extasiado. Ninguno de sus pensamientos habituales vino a su mente.

Él sentía un extraño bulto tibio a su lado en la cama, que era desde su cintura hasta su cuello pero en el cuello había una sensación más húmeda, luego de unos minutos se dio cuenta que él lo abrazaba.

No era desagradable. Así que aun tenia los ojos cerrados apreciando el calor y el _confort_.

Por lo que en unos instantes, fuera de sí, lo disfrutó. Luego su cuerpo lo asimiló, era una persona. Subió su mano más arriba, que reposaba en la cintura de esa persona extraña, para sentir que era una mujer, rápida pero delicadamente la bajó. Era Penny.

Sus ojos se abrieron para confirmarlo. Si, era Penny.

Ella tenia su brazo colocado en el cuello de él y su rostro pegado también al cuello de él, respirando suavemente.

_"¿Penny?"- Sheldon pensó._

Quería despertarla a gritos por estar en su habitación, en su cama con él, invadiendo sin vergüenza su espacio personal, depositando gérmenes en su piel con su respiración mojada, clavada en su yugular a través de su piel.

No pudo.

Por que, al verla, se sentía placentero y no podía arruinar su bello y tranquilizador sueño.

Así que esperó a que se despertara ella sola, disfrutando silenciosamente del calor que irradiaba del cuerpo de su vecina tocando el suyo.

* * *

Penny despertó con una sonrisa, sintió a una persona a su lado, abrazándola mientras dormía, un hombre. Su mente dormida creyó que era un domingo donde despertaba borracha con un hombre desconocido en su cama. Pero no era ni un fin de semana, ni había ido a una fiesta, ni había tomado y tampoco conoció a alguien.

Recordó.

Su divertida noche de juego y cena con Sheldon, y ese feo final donde él se sentía mal. Pero ella lo cuidó, le cantó y luego su sueño la venció, obligandola a dormir junto a él.

Con una sonrisa recordó como Sheldon se aferró a su mano.

_"Se veía tan lindo."-Penny pensó._

Luego reaccionó de que Sheldon Cooper la estaba abrazando, el _germofobico_ y obsesivo Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

_"Va a matarme."-Penny pensó_

Intentando salir de su fuerte, pero a la vez suave agarre, se destapó y se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido ni hacer movimientos bruscos. O de lo contrario despertaría a su amigo con oído _Vulcano_.

Y no se equivoca al decir que tiene audición_ Vulcanica_, por que al instante en que el pie de ella tocó el piso, Sheldon la escuchó.

"Penny." Dijo Sheldon con voz baja pero cortante.

"Oh..." ella maldijo en su mente. "Buenos días Sheldon, espero que estés mejor, intente levantarme sin hacer ruido para no despertarte... Pero ya me voy. Chau!" Dijo Penny intentando salir.

"Yo estaba despierto. Podrías explicarme ¿Por que me despierto en el santuario de mi habitación contigo y tus _germenes _invadiendo mi cama y mi persona? Algo coherente por favor."

"Lo siento Sheldon, cuando te sentiste mal y te mareaste te cuidé, te canté y luego me agarró sueño y no me pude resistir. Perdóname!"

"Penny, solo fue un mareo, pudiste haberte ido a tu propio departamento. Pero ahora que estuve tan expuesto a tus bacterias podría enfermarme seriamente."

Penny cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con la boca abierta como una 'O', ofendida por tratarla como si tuviera la peste negra...

"Realmente, es tu culpa que 'desgraciadamente' hallas tenido que compartir la cama, solamente para dormir, con la 'Señorita Enfermedad de las Vacas Locas'', Sheldon" La rubia dijo con un nivel de sarcasmo al máximo. "Tu fuiste el que se agarró a mi brazo cuando se durmió drogado por ese_ Dran_-_ Dramme_-..._ Dramamine Oral_. ¡Te culpo a ti y al _Dramamine_!. No me quedó otra que dormirme al lado tuyo."

Sheldon vaciló inconscientemente. Recordó cuando se aferró a su brazo, no lo había hecho sin darse cuenta, lo había echo al propósito. Pero no iba a dejar que lo vieran de otra forma que no sea como un _'Homo Novus'_, jamas.

La alarma de Sheldon sonó y él la miró y luego miró a Penny para responderle. "Estaba sufriendo un mareo intenso, Penny. No fue intencional." Dijo con un tono de voz distinto, apagando la alarma y levantandose de la cama para que no viera sus tics.

Pasó al lado de Penny y se aclaró la garganta a la ligera. "Haré el desayuno, tengo que trabajar. No tengo tiempo para discusiones, en las que ya sabemos como va a terminar." Se dirigió a la cocina y Penny aun estaba en la puerta de la habitación. "Es decir yo." Terminó Sheldon.

Penny suspiró frustrada por su arrogancia y fue detrás de él.

"¿'Señorita Enfermedad de las Vacas Locas', le apetece un desayuno?" Dijo Sheldon bromeando.

"Si, gracias." Penny sonrió falsamente.

* * *

Cuando Sheldon terminó de preparar todo, le dio a Penny su desayuno.

"Gracias _Moonpie_." Dijo agradeciendo con una autentica sonrisa.

"Solo mi _Meemaw_ me llama de ese modo, y de nada."

Penny sonrió y recordó cuando Sheldon le dijo que ya estaba despierto y que cuando ella se despertó, él la abrazaba por la cintura atrayendola hacia él.

Luego de unos minutos donde lo único que se escuchaba era la television y el ruido de ellos comiendo, Sheldon habló.

"Tomando en cuenta que Leonard no esta desayunando con nosotros y que no se despertó con nuestra discusión, deduzco que todavía no ha vuelto de su salida a bares por despecho. Lo que significa que tendrás que llevarme al trabajo."

Penny maldijo mientras mordía su tostada. "R_-gg-_ayo_-g-_s..."

* * *

En el auto de Penny, camino al _Cal-Tech_.

"¿Sabes _Moonpie_?.. Me quedé pen-" Empezó Penny.

"Lamento interrumpirte pero, solo mi _Meemaw_ me llama así." Dijo Sheldon volteando a ver a Penny, ella le dirigió una mirada. "Prosigue." Él le permitió continuar.

"Me quede pensando, yo tuve que quedarme durmiendo contigo porque me agarrabas la mano y al despertarnos tu me abrazabas y me dijiste que ya estabas despierto... ¿Será que al Dr. Cooper le gusta el contacto físico, pero no quiere admitirlo?" Preguntó Penny con un tono sugerente.

Sheldon tragó una molestia en su garganta, que se formó a medida que ella hablaba.

Frenaron en un semáforo "¿O es que le gusta el contacto físico conmigo?" Le preguntó acercándose un poco a él.

Sheldon se removió en su asiento, no muy cómodo. "No se de que hablas, Penny."

"¿Seguro?" Ella sonrió.

Sheldon intentó evadir su mirada observado hacia la calle. Pero luego volteo a ella. "Por favor, el semáforo ya cambió, conduce."

"Como quieras." Le dijo volviendo a conducir.

Luego un silencio incómodo, para Sheldon, se produjo.

"Por cierto, estas muy lindo hoy, Sheldon."

"Mi vestimenta va acorde a la fecha, ya me habías visto con esta camiseta." Dijo Sheldon tratando de sonar frió.

"Lo se, pero hoy te veo especialmente lindo y adorable." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sheldon tragó saliva inconscientemente.

Minutos de silencio pasaron, hasta que ya estaban cerca del _Cal-Tech_.

"Es la convención social agradecer a un amigo cuando este le hace un favor, así que... gracias por cuidar de mi cuando me sentía mal." Le dijo con un intento de sonrisa, aunque sincero.

"De nada, Shelly, igual gracias por pasar la noche conmigo, es bueno saber que seas mi amigo."

"De nada, Penny." Dijo Sheldon mirándola.

De repente, ella empieza a reirse a carcajadas.

"¿Que es tan gracioso?" Pregunta Sheldon, a la defensiva por si estuviera burlandose de él por alguna razón.

"Oh, nada Sheldon. Solo que... dije que ayer pasamos toda la noche juntos, y literalmente pasamos toda la noche juntos, es decir dormimos juntos." Y se rió un poco más. "Y si esto se lo estuviese diciendo a otro hombre, no seria en ese sentido."

Sheldon lo pensó por un momento y luego dio una risita _Gaspy_, rara y entrecortada. "Cierto."

Cuando llegaron al destino, Penny estacionó.

"Adiós Penny, gracias por el viaje." Antes de que bajara del auto, en el momento en que Sheldon se movía hacia atrás para salir del coche, Penny tiró de él hacia ella.

"Adiós Moonpie." Dijo contra la mejilla del rostro de Sheldon, y le dio un beso. "Nos vemos luego." Dijo ella cuando lo soltó del brazo.

Sheldon no protestó, ni por el beso en la mejilla ni por llamarlo _Moonpie_. Solo bajó y a través del vidrio vio como Penny se saboreaba los labios mientras lo despedía con la mano.

_**{...}**_


End file.
